If I should Love Again
by Holly6
Summary: She recalls how she lost the man she loved and how she found love again (COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The Call That Changed All Our Lives 

She looked out the window and watched as the rain continued to pour down. She sighed and headed towards the bookshelf to get a book. As she was getting Hogwarts: A History of the shelf, a flash of lightning and thunder startled her that she knocked over some of the books on the shelf.

_Oh great! Stupid thunder! _she thought.

.           As she was picking up the books and returning them on the shelf, her eyes fell on a picture that have fallen from one of the books. She picked it up and headed towards her desk. It was a picture of the three of them, taken during their graduation. Harry was on her right while Ron was on her left. They both had their arms around her. She felt tears slowly cascading down her face as she looked at it and memories flooded her mind. She remembered it like it was only yesterday.

            It was in their sixth year that she and Harry Potter became a couple. They were the envy of everyone. She was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in her year. She was also one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts and almost all of the guys had a crush on her. Harry was no longer the skinny little boy. All the years of playing quidditch had done him good. He was well built and had grown rather handsome.

            It was no surprise when it was announced that they were head boy and head girl in their last year. She was valedictorian when they graduated. It was that night that Harry proposed to her.

            They were married two months after graduation. Because they both have graduated top in their class, they were both asked to take a job in the Ministry of Magic. After a few months, she found out that she was pregnant. She and Harry were so happy. Harry got the phone and smiled at her.

"So who should we call first? Ron Weasley or your parents?"

            A few months later she gave birth to a baby boy whom they named James. He had Harry's emerald green eyes and jet-black hair.

            They lived a nice life and nothing could tear them apart. Then a month after James' first birthday, she received the phone call that changed all their lives.

"Hermione? It's Ron, you'd better get to the hospital fast!"

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"It's Harry…"

"What?! What happened to Harry?!"

"No time to explain, just go!"

"Ok, I'll be right there, bye!"

            Hermione apparated to the hospital as fast as she could. She was worried about Harry. She was met by a grim looking Ron and a pale-faced Sirius. Ron hugged her.

"Ron, what's wrong? Where's Harry?"

            Sirius motioned for her to follow him into the room. There on the hospital bed lay Harry Potter. She gasped. He was pale and shivering but he smiled when he saw her and she hugged him. Ron explained what happened. Harry was hit by an unusual curse while battling some deatheaters. The curse was killing him painfully and slowly. Hermione cried and the three men in the room tried their best to comfort her. 

            The Weasleys, Lupin, and other close friends of Harry arrived a few hours later. Hermione took the opportunity to slip out unnoticed. She sat on one of the chairs in the lobby of the hospital and began to cry. She felt an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see Ginny with James. No words were needed as they held each other and wept.

            When they returned to the room, Harry asked to speak to her in private. She was fighting her tears as she sat on his bedside. Harry held her hand.

"Mione, don't cry. I want you to know I love you"

"I know… I love you too."

"Mione, you have to be strong. James needs you."

"I can't do this without you Harry"

"Yes you can. You're one of the strongest person I know, Mione. You can live through this."

            She looked straight into Harry's green eyes.

"Mione, I want you to promise me one thing"

"What, Harry?"

"Promise me that you would open your heart to love again"

"But Harry…"

"No buts, James needs a father who will be there for him. Promise me this"

"Yes, I promise"

"I love you, Mione"

            And with his last breath, Harry Potter, the only man she loved died in her arms.


	2. Professor Malfoy?

Chapter 2

**Professor Malfoy?**

            _After Harry's death, Mione quit her job in the Ministry and worked as a teacher in a nearby school._

_A year later, she received a letter from Hogwarts. _

_Dear Mrs. Potter, _

_            We would like to invite you to teach Transfiguration in Hogwarts. Professor Mc Gonagall, the current Transfiguration teacher is unavailable due to some family problems. Some of the staff would be glad to watch over James while you have your classes so as not to burden you. We hope you would consider this offer._

_                                                                                                                                    Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                            Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

_                                                                                                                        Headmaster_

_            She smiled and sent her reply in no time. The next day, she received another owl._

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_            We are glad you accepted the offer. Please be at platform 9 ¾ on Saturday at 11:00 sharp._

_                                                                                                                                    Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                            Prof, Albus Dumbledore_

_                                                                                                                        Headmaster_

_            When Saturday came, she and James went to platform 9 ¾. She found a compartment and settled in. As the train moved, she felt that she needed to go to the bathroom. She told James to stay put as she went towards the bathroom._

_            When she came back to their compartment, she found it empty. She panicked._

_"James! Where are you?"_

_            She started searching the other compartments until she came to the last one. She heard voices coming from inside. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw._

_            There was Draco Malfoy with James on his lap. They were laughing as they ate chocolate frogs._

_"James!"_

_            The two boys turned around. Draco grinned at her._

_"Hi Hermione!"_

_"What do you think your doing with my son, Malfoy?!"_

_"He got lost and was starting to cry when I found him outside my compartment so I gave him some chocolate and we talked"_

_            She couldn't believe this was the same Draco Malfoy who made fun of her when they were little. _

_"James, we'd better go"_

_            James got of Draco's lap and started to follow her but not until he gave Draco a kiss. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Malfoy being kissed by a child. But before she left, she turned back towards him._

_"Um, Malfoy… Thanks"_

_"Anytime Hermione, anytime"_

_"Why did you call me Hermione?"_

_"It's your name isn't it?"_

_"Well yeah, but what happened to mudblood and Granger?"_

_"You want me to call you that?" Draco raised his eyebrows._

_"No, I mean, why the sudden change?" She was beginning to blush and she didn't know why._

_"People change Hermione, Do you think we could be friends?"_

_            She nodded._

_"Sure, why not"_

_"Why don't you start calling me Draco instead of Malfoy?"_

_"Ok, Draco"_

_            He smirked his Draco-smirk._

_"I think you better go Hermione, we'll be arriving soon"_

_"Ok, by the way, what are you teaching?"_

_"Potions, you?"_

_"Transfiguration"_

_            And with that she left him._

_            They arrived at Hogwarts shortly. Since they were the only passengers there was only one carriage. James was somehow becoming attached to Draco and vice versa. Instead of sitting on her lap, he sat on Draco's lap and he didn't seem to mind. _

_            When they got to the castle Professor Dumbledore met them._

_"Ah, Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy, welcome back!"_

_            She turned to see Draco carrying a sleeping James in his arms. She immediately approached him._

_"Here, let me take him"_

_"No I can carry him"_

_            She knew she couldn't win this argument so she let him carry James. Dumbledore showed them to their common room. Their rooms were next to each other. Draco laid James on her bed and turned to leave._

_"Draco, thanks"_

_            He turned to her and smiled._

_"No problem, he's a great kid, even if he's Potter's son. If I ever have a son I hope he will be like James"_

_            With that, he left._

_            She was shocked at what he just said but didn't have the strength to ponder on it. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep._


	3. Daddy?

Authors Note: You might have noticed that the in the story, Hermione is referred to as "She". The only time I used her name is when another character says it. That is because the story is based on Hermione's point of view. But since some of the reviewers wanted to know what happened to Draco, I added Draco's point of view.  

Chapter 3

**"Daddy?"**

_Meanwhile, in his room, Draco couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but no matter what position he tried, sleep couldn't reach him._

_            He thought about James and pretty soon his thoughts wandered back to that night four years ago._

_            He was seated on his bed, when he heard a scream._

_Mother! He thought as he ran towards his mother's bedroom._

_            He pushed open the door and was shocked at what he saw. His father stood with his wand pointed at his mother. _

_"No!" he cried as Lucius uttered the same spell that killed Harry Potter._

_            Draco watched in horror as his mother slumped to the floor. He rushed to his mother's side with tears in his eyes. He cradled her in his arms. He looked up at Lucius with deep hatred in his eyes._

_"Draco?"_

_"Mother"_

_"It's all right son. Don't cry. Be strong."_

_"Mother"_

_"I love you my son. Don't be like your father"_

_            And with her last breath, Narcissa Malfoy died in Draco's arms._

_"Now, now son, she was weak. She deserved to die. You too are going to die if you don't join us!"_

_"No! I'll never be one of you!"_

_"Then so be it!"_

_            Draco watched calmly as his father pointed his wand at him. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. Then out of nowhere a voice shouted_

_"Stupefy!"_

_            He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore and other aurors pointing their wands at the limp form of Lucius Malfoy. Remus Lupin approached Draco._

_"Draco, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine"_

_            Lupin helped Draco up and called a mediwitch to look at him._

_            His mother's death had changed him. He thought about his mother's last words to him. "**Don't be like your father, my son."**_

****

"Don't worry mother, I'm not like him. I'm different. I choose to change," he whispered softly.

_(Back to Hermione's memory)_

            _The next day, Draco knocked on her door._

_"Hermione, wake up! Dumbledore wants to see us in his office"_

_            She snuggled deper into the covers ignoring him, wishing he would just leave her alone. But Draco didn't give up that easily, he shouted,_

_"Alohamora"_

_            Her door flew open and he strode in. He dragged her out of bed and half carried her to the bathroom._

_"Stop it! Draco!"_

_            He ignored her pleas and continued to push her towards the bathroom._

_"Would you please stop?!"_

_"I won't, not unless you wake up and take a shower"_

_            She glanced over at James who was still sleeping soundly._

_He looks just like Harry, she thought._

_"What about James?"_

_"I'll be taking him to Madam Promfey. Now I suggest you get ready or do I have to put the Imperious curse on you?"_

_            Her eyes grew big._

_"You wouldn't dare!?"_

_"I will, if you don't get ready now"_

_            She scowled at him but entered the bathroom anyway. He smiled as the door closed behind her. He picked up James and headed towards the hospital wing, where Madam Promfey was waiting to take care of James._

_            When he got back, she was already dressed and they walked together to Dumbledore's office. Draco said the password and they entered. Dumbledore smiled at them._

_"Ah! Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy, good to see you again. Please take a seat"_

_            They took a seat opposite each other._

_"I have something to tell you. Since Professor Snape and Professor Mc Gonagall are away, both Gryffindor and Slytherin don't have house heads. All the other professors are either house heads themselves or too busy with their work. So I have made the decision to give you the job. Professor Malfoy, you would be Slytherin's head while Professor Potter, you will be Gryffindor's head. If my memory is not failing me, I think those were your houses when you were still here, am I right?"_

_            She smiled at him.  
  
_

_"Yes, Professor"_

_"Well, terrific then! The students will be arriving soon. You can have the whole day free but please be back in time for the feast. That is all. Have a good day!"_

_            They left the office together and headed towards the hospital wing to fetch James. They were walking in silence when Draco turned to her._

_"Hermione, would you and James like to come to Hogsmeade with me?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Great! Let's go get James"_

_            They got James from Madam Promfey and headed to Hogsmeade. She couldn't help smile as she watched_

_ Draco and James together. They seem very fond of each other. If it weren't for James' unruly black hair and emerald green eyes, you would have thought he was Draco's son._

_I wish Harry could see this, she thought._

_            They went back to the castle just in time to see the carriages arrive. They were met by Dobby in the Entrance Hall._

_"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs Potter"_

_            She smiled at the house elf._

_"Hello Dobby!"_

_"I'm here to take James, so you could proceed to the Great Hall."_

_            Dobby took James from Draco and left. They headed towards the Great Hall and took their seat. She was seated on Dumbledore's left side while Draco was seated on his right. They watched as the first years came in. She scanned the line of students and winked at the small redhead boy near the end of the line. He smiled back. Names were called and students were sorted until it was the redhead's turn._

_"Robert Weasley"_

_"Gryffindor!"_

_            She smiled as he headed towards the Gryffindor table. Robert was the eldest child of Percy and Penelope. He was also her favorite among the Weasley children. _

_After the feast, she led the Gryffindors to their common room and said the password. After orienting them on the new rules, she turned to leave._

_"Aunt Herms!"_

_            She smiled as Robert gave her a hug._

_"I'm so proud of you! You got in to Gryffindor!"_

_"Thanks!"_

_"Well off to bed now. You have classes tomorrow"_

_"Bye!"_

_            She smiled and left. As she headed back to their common room, she passed the Astronomy Tower. She took a deep breath and entered. It was just as she remembered. Suddenly tears fell from her face as she recalled all the nights she and Harry spent there._

_"Mia?"_

_            She turned to see Draco leaning on the doorframe._

_"Mia, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. Why did you call me Mia?"_

_"Because Hermione is too long and I wouldn't want to call you "Mione" because Harry was the only one who called you that. I didn't want to call you Herms because only the Weasleys called you that so maybe I'd call you Mia, if that would be alright with you?"_

_"That would be fine"_

_            She turned towards the window and she felt Draco's arms around her and for the first time since Harry died, she felt safe._

_"Draco?"_

_"Hmmm"_

_"How did you know Harry was the only one who called me "Mione"?"_

_"Well, I remember in our seventh year, I heard you and Ron arguing in the halls. Then he called you "Mione" and you said, "Don't call me that! Only Harry calls me "Mione". So I found out."_

_            She smiled, but her smile was a sad one. It did not reach her eyes. The next thing she knew, tears were falling from her face._

_            She fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to her bed._

_            After that night, they spent most of their time together. They were inseparable._

_            One night, she was walking down the halls, when she bumped into someone._

_"Oh I'm so sorry"_

_            She didn't look up as she gathered her things._

_"Mia, are you okay?"_

_            It was Draco. He helped her with her things and they walked together. They were climbing down the stairs when she tripped. Strong arms caught her before she hit the floor and she found herself face to face with Draco. Suddenly his lips were on hers and they were kissing. Then he pulled back._

_"I'm sorry Mia. I shouldn't have done that"_

_"Its okay. It was not your fault"_

_            With that she continued walking towards their common room. Her fingers lingered over her lips. She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind._

_            The next day was a Saturday. She woke up late. She was heading towards the bathroom when she saw Draco seating on the couch with James on his lap. They were reading a storybook. She was about to leave but James words caught her attention._

_"Uncle Draco, could I call you "Daddy"?"_

_            Draco was taken back by the question._

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Well, some of your students when they look after me, they sometimes talk about their Daddies and what their Daddy does. Well, you are the one who does those things with me, so maybe I can call you Daddy"_

_            Draco smiled at the boy he loved as a son._

_"Well James, it's okay with me but I think you better ask your Mom first"_

_            There was a minute of silence._

_"Dad, what's my real Daddy like?"_

_"Your father was Harry Potter. He was the bravest wizard I knew. He was also a great quidditch player. Did you know that he was only a first year when he was picked to play on the Gryffindor team? He was kind, understanding and smart. He and your mother graduated top in our class. He was the head boy. Basically, your father was a great guy, I just didn't have the chance to get to know him."_

_            She was shocked at what Draco had said about Harry._

_"Uncle Draco?"_

_"Hmmm"_

_"Do you think Mommy loves me?"_

_"Of course she loves you"_

_"Uncle Draco?"_

_"Hmmm"_

_"Do you love Mommy?"_

_            Draco sighed and lifted James of his lap._

_"I think that's enough questions for today"_

_"But Uncle Draco! You never answered my question!"_

_"Yes, I love her very much"_

_"Why don't you tell her?"_

_"I can't"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she doesn't loves me like I love her" _

_            There was a knock on the portrait and Draco stood up to see who it was. She took a long shower and sorted out her feelings for Draco Malfoy._

_            Draco was passing by her room when he heard sobs. He was about to enter when he heard her say_

_"Why does this have to happen to me?! Of all people to fall in love with, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy! For goodness sake, he's the boy who bullied me and made my life here in Hogwarts miserable. He was the ferret who always got us into trouble! Oh Harry! Why did you have to leave me? I told you I couldn't do this! I can't help it if I'm falling in love with Draco!"_

_So she loves me, he thought as he walk away._


	4. Knight in Shining Armour

Chapter 4 

**Knight in Shining Armour**

         _After that incident, they both started to avoid each other. Many of the staff as well as the students noticed this and asked her._

_"Did you and Professor Malfoy have a fight?"_

_"No, why do you ask?"_

_"You're avoiding each other"_

_"No, we're just busy"_

_         One night, she was walking towards the library, when she felt someone following her. She turned around to face whoever it was behind her. She found herself face to face with Professor Luther, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher._

_"Professor Luther, what are you doing here?"_

_         A chill ran down her spine. There was a scary glint in his eyes. The next thing she knew, she was being pinned on the wall and he was removing her robes. She was being raped! No matter how hard she fought, she was no match for him. When she had given up hope, she saw a flash of blonde hair and then Professor Luther was on the floor. She watched helplessly as he and Draco threw punches everywhere. She didn't have the strength to stand up. Just then Professor Dumbledore and the other Professors came. They pulled Draco and Luther apart. Draco had a bloody nose and his lips were bleeding. There was blood on his robes. Madam Promfey helped her up and put a robe around her. They went to the hospital wing. Madam Promfey treated their cuts while Draco and Hermione told Dumbledore what happened._

_         She couldn't sleep that night. She quietly slipped out of bed so as not to wake up James and went out. She headed to the one place where she could think; the Astronomy Tower. She sat by the window for a few minutes when a voice interrupted her thoughts._

_"Mia?"_

_         She turned around to see Draco standing there._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Can't sleep. What about you?"_

_"Same thing"_

_"Still thinking about what happened earlier?"_

_         He sat beside her._

_"Yup, Um… Thanks for saving me"_

_"It's nothing… I'm sorry…"_

_"Why?"_

_"For not being there for you"_

_"But you were there for me, you saved me"_

_"But if I had been walking with you then none of these would have happened"_

_         She hugged him._

_"Stop blaming yourself"_

_"I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you, Mia. I love you so much that it hurts"_

_         She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at him._

_"I love you too"_

_         He leaned down and kissed her._

_         The next day, she was having her class with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Nobody seems to be listening to her. All the girls were giggling and the boys were talking. It was near the end of the class, when Sally Finnegan raised her hand._

_"Professor, are you and Professor Malfoy together?"_

_         She blushed._

_"Um… I don't know…"_

_"Then why did you kiss him?"_

_"I… uh… wait a minute! How did you know we kissed?"_

_"Well, you see Professor, Peeves was singing aloud in the library this morning."_

_"What was he saying?"_

_"He sang; Draco and Hermione sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby sitting on a carriage"_

_"I see…"_

_"So Professor, what was it like?"_

_"What was what like?"_

_"The kiss"_

_         Before she could answer, someone answered for her._

_"Oh it was the best thing she'd experienced"_

_         They all turned to look at the doorway where Draco was leaning on the door smirking. The girls giggled and blushed while the boys scowled. She blushed when she saw him._

_"Actually, it was not that great"_

_         She replied smugly._

_"What are you trying to imply Granger? That I'm a terrible kisser?"_

_"Practically, yes"_

_"I'm hurt"_

_         He pouted at her and she couldn't help but laugh._

_"Honestly, Malfoy, I was just joking around"_

_         The students were watching with interest._

_"So Professor Malfoy, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"_

_"Oh, it's about James"_

_         She stared at him._

_"Ok class, dismissed"_

_         She followed Draco to their common room. When they got there, James was sleeping._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"But you said…"_

_"I said it's about James, nothing more, nothing less"_

_"Ok, what did you bring me here for?"_

_"I just want to be with you, is that a sin?"_

_"You are a bad man, Draco Malfoy"_

_         She tried to give him a stern look but she couldn't help laugh as he pouted at her. She kissed him on the cheek and his face brightened._

_"Next time, don't interrupt my class, ok?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am"_

_         She laughed and struggled to get away as he tickled her. With all the commotion, James woke up and saw Draco tickling his mother and joined in the tickle torture._

_         After the tickle torture, they were all lying on the bed. Draco in the center with James on his right and she was on his left. James turned to them._

_"Mom, Dad, can we go flying?"_

_         She was shocked at what he called Draco. She turned to Draco and saw that he was looking at her._

_"Well?"_

_"Its up to you…"_

_"Okay, come on sport, let's go get my broom"_

_         Draco hoisted James up to his shoulders and went to his room. Then they headed out. She watched as Draco and her son flew on his broom. Then they landed and James was pushing her towards the broom._

_"Come on Mom!"_

_"No!"_

_"Come on Mia, you're not afraid are you?"_

_"Um… yes"_

_"I won't let you fall, I promise"_

_"No"_

_"Come on Mom"_

_"No"_

_"Mia, don't you trust me?"_

_         She looked into his eyes and sighed._

_"Oh, all right"_

_         She got on the broom and held on to Draco. Slowly they were off the ground. When they were way up in the sky, Draco whispered to her._

_"Open your eyes, Mia"_

_"It's beautiful!"_

_"Just like you"_

_         She blushed._

_"Mia, I love you"_

_"I love you too, Draco"_

**Authors Note: I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except for Professor Luther, James and Sally Finnegan). All the characters in the story (except for Professor Luther, James and Sally Finnegan) are property of J.K. Rowling.**


	5. There You'll Be

**Disclaimer: All of the characters are the property of J.K. Rowling (except James, Prof. Luther, Sally, Jake, Joe and Danielle)**

**Author's Note: This chapter is already in the present. It is no longer a flashback of Hermione.**

**Chapter 5**

**There You'll Be**

            She smiled as she recalled those days eight years ago.

"Mia"

            She turned around to see Draco, her husband of eight years leaning on the doorframe. Draco smirked at her as he started towards her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you its bad to stare at good looking guys?"

She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I wasn't staring at you, I was gazing at the lovely painting behind you. If you don't mind, would you please move aside so I can see it clearly?"

            Draco scowled and Mia couldn't help but giggle. He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"We better get going, James' game is about to start."

            Mia turned to the window and realized that it had stopped raining and the sun was shining. She smiled at Draco.

"Lets go then"

            Holding hands, they headed towards the quidditch pitch **(Sorry… I don't know what it is really called since I don't have my book with me. I lent it to a friend) **They were halfway there when a five-year-old girl came running towards them. She looked a lot like Mia except for the platinum blond hair, which she inherited from her father.

            The little girl squealed with delight as Draco lifted her of the ground and hoisted her to his shoulders. They walked towards the three figures that were waiting for them near the stands. Mia smiled when she saw them.

            The first figure was James. Dressed in his Gryffindor quidditch robes, he looked exactly like Harry. Like his father before him, James was chosen to be the seeker in his first year.

            The second figure was Jake. He looked exactly like Draco with the platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He was three years younger than James (that makes him 8 years old since James is now 11).

            The smallest of the three was Joe. He was six years old. He looked a lot like Draco except for the chestnut brown hair, which he inherited from his mother.

            Mia looked at their daughter who was now in Draco's arms. Danielle was the youngest of their four children. She was also no doubt the favorite of Draco.

            Draco ruffled James' hair.

"Good luck! Make us proud!"

"Aw! Dad! Wouldn't Slytherin get angry at you since you are rooting for Gryffindor?"

"What can they do to me? I am their head. I can take as many points as I want. Besides you're my son"

            James grinned and Mia smiled at the exchange between father and son. Then Owen Wood, Oliver Wood's son called James. He waved goodbye to his parents, brothers and sister and left.

            They headed towards the stands and sat down. Mia watch as James got into position. 

_He looked just like Harry _she thought.

When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life

            Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and the game began.

When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

****

            Mia remembered the days when she used to watch Harry play. It was like the past unfolding itself in front of her very eyes.

In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

****

****_Oh, Harry! I wish you could be here _she thought.

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

****

            She felt Draco hold her hand. She turned and smiled at him.

"I wish Harry could have seen him"

            Draco smiled at her.

"I have a feeling he's watching him somewhere and that he's very proud of him"

            She smiled at him and he put an arm around her.

In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

****

            James caught the snitch and Gryffindor won the championship. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands. Danielle pulled on Draco's arm.

"Dad! Let's go to James!"

            Draco turned to Mia but she shook her head.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll follow"

            He gave her a concerned look before he left. She smiled as she watch them walk towards the Gryffindor team who were now surrounded by students. She turned towards the setting sun.

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

****

****"I love you Harry. I wish you were still here to see James. You would have been proud of him. I miss you. No one can ever take your place in my heart. I kept my promise to you, Harry. I opened my heart to love again. Thank you for everything. I love you," she said silently.

            She felt a hand slipped into hers. She turned to see James with a concerned look on his face. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. They headed towards Draco, Danielle, Joe and Jake.

            Joe let go of Draco's hand as soon as he saw his mother and ran towards her. Mia hugged him and James bent down to carry him. Draco gave her a concerned look and she smiled and gave him a kiss. She tiptoed to kiss her daughter who was still in Draco's arms. She turned to Jake and kissed him as well. Draco held out his hand for her and she took it. They headed back to the castle hand in hand.

In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

****

            It was time to announce the winner of the house cup. Dumbledore stood up.

"In fourth place with a total of a hundred and fifty points, Hufflepuff. In third place with a total of a hundred and seventy five points, Ravenclaw. In second place with a total of a hundred and ninety points, Slytherin and the winner of the house cup, with a total of a hundred and ninety five points, Gryffindor!"

            The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and Hermione couldn't help but grin. She looked over at Draco who was smiling at her.

"Congratulations Mia! You deserved it!"

"Thanks!"

            After the feast, the heads lead their houses towards their common room. After leading the Gryffindors back, Hermione started to go back to her common room, when she heard someone call for her.

"Mom!"

            She turned to see James running towards her.

"Hey sweety!"

"Um, mom? Could I stay with you and Dad for tonight? I can sleep on the floor if you want"

            She smiled at him.

"Of course you can"

            Together they headed towards her and Draco's quarters. When they got there, Danielle, Jake and Joe were playing Monopoly in the common room. Pretty soon they were all playing. They were still playing when Draco came back.

"Hey, is there room for a refugee of the house cup here?"

            Hermione giggled.

"Of course, here you can sit beside me"

            He sat down beside her and gave her a kiss.

"Yuck!"

            All four children chorused. Draco and Hermione laughed. Then Draco turned to James.

"You wouldn't think it is yucky if you started doing it with Amanda"

"Yuck!"

            Hermione smiled and joined in.

"Oh, come on, I saw how you looked at her in class the other day"

            James blushed. Then Jake started to chant.

"James and Amanda sitting on a tree."

            Then Joe joined in.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

            Then Danielle followed.

"First comes love, second comes marriage, and then comes a baby sitting on a carriage"

            They all laughed except for James who was blushing furiously.

"No fair! You're all ganging up on me!"

            Danielle started to yawn and Hermione stood up.

"I think it's time to go to bed"

            James headed for the cabinet to get a blanket and pillow so he could sleep on the floor. Danielle tapped him on the shoulder.

"James, you can sleep with me tonight"

"Sure"

            Hermione and Draco kissed them goodnight and smiled as they watched Jake and Joe headed for their room and James and Danielle entered Danielle's room. Draco leaned over to her.

"I think its time for bed, don't you think Mrs. Malfoy?"

            She laughed and started to tidy up the board game. Draco leaned over to get the bundle of money and scattered it on the floor and smiled innocently at her.

"Oops! I seem to drop it"

            She glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a very bad man!"

"I know"

            He replied smugly, which made her scowled at him.

"I hate you!"

            He laughed and put an arm around her.

"And I love you"

            She gave him a mock glare.

"Why did I ever marry you?"

            He grinned.

"Because you couldn't resist my charms"

"Oh shut up!"

"For a woman, you are pretty stubborn"

"I know"

"That's why I love you"

            She grinned and he leaned down to kiss her. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. He was no longer the little boy who bullied her at school. He had changed and she was glad that he became her friend. He was a great father to his children even James; the son of his supposed archenemy and he was a great husband to her.

**_Authors note: Well, this is it. This is the last chapter. I'm thinking of creating a sequel but I'm not sure. Thanks for the reviews. (Especially to _****_delila-malfoy). I really appreciate it since this is my first fic._**

****


End file.
